Hidden Love
by Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel
Summary: Amber (OC) goes to college with her friends and rooms up with Charlie and starts becoming friends and uh... PLZ read! rok on! better than sounds!rnCharlie&OC Kate


Hillo peoples!! Dude, this is my third fic! YAH!!!!!!!!!!! lol. I'm so happy! having emotional breakdown Just kidding. Of course, it's on Lost!! YAH again!! Well enjoy!

OCs:

Amber  
Age:20  
Hair: Dirty blond with red highlights  
Image: Humongous Sum 41 fan, into punk stuff  
Likes: Violence  
Dislikes: Rude guys

Enjoy!!

Disclamier: I don't own Lost.

* * *

**Hidden Love-**

**Ch.1-We're Roomates!! AH!!!!!!!!**

**Amber's POV/Intro**

Guess you're all wondering who I am right? Name's Amber. I'm in the first year of college. BOO! I didn't want to go but my stupid fag ass parents made me! Besides my friends and I are in the same college!! My friends are Kate and Clarie. Kate is a really adventrous chick and she totally rocks! Clarie is really cool and super sweet. She's great. (AN: Clarie is not pregnant in this fic!kk. srry 4 the interupption. lol.) "Let's just hope we're not with **_ANY_** of the boys." Kate said with hope. "Yeah" me and Clarie said. All of us were walking to the counter where the dorm room lists were.

**Normal POV:**

The girls were walking to the counter where they saw the guys with Shannon. "I friggin **_HATE_** Shannon." Amber whispered to Clarie. "Don't say that." Clarie said. "Clarie, we all know that, don't have a cow, man." Kate said laughing, "C'mon." The girls walked over. "Hi girls." Boone said politely. He hit Shannon's shoulder, meaning to say hi. "Hi." Shannon said frowning. Kate and Amber looked away."Hey, Shannon." Clarie said with a smile.

"HiJack.' Kate said to Jack. Jack looked at Kate and said, "We're roomates." Kate replied, "Cool, that's cool." "Good Luck." Amber said trudging on her shoulder. "I'm roomates with my bro and Clarie." Shannon said in a preppy voice. (AN: STAB DIE KILL DEATH! srry, litle overreacted.) "That's great." Clarie said. "Let's go." Boone said. "I'm with... Oh God, no." Charlie began reading the list, "Amber." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Amber said falling to her knees. Kate came over and said, "Good luck to you." Kate said. " You're lucky cuz you got Jack!" Amber said. "Sorry!" Kate said running to her roomate. "Lucky." Amber whispered.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with.... YOU?!" Amber said. "Me either, let's just go." Charile said. "Whatever." Amber said. Charlie got out the key to the dorm 207. They both walked in, look at each other and Charlie looks away. "This place is awesome." Amber said. She continued walking. "This is my room, bye!" she said slamming the door in Charlie's face. "Jerk." he said in return.

She hopped on the computer and went on IM. Her screen name was SUM41ROX923. She got a chat invitation from someone she didn't know. She opened it and started to talk. "Hey who are you?" Amber wrote. "It's Kate, stupid." Kate wrote. "Sorry Kate." Amber wrote. "I'm soooooo sorry you're with Charlie!" Kate wrote."Don't feel bad, I'm ignoring him." Amber wrote, "G2G, lunch. Rok on, grl." "Bai!" Kate wrote. Amber signed off and got out off her room and saw Charlie eating. 'Pig.' Amber thought. She walked over and got some rice, and started chowing down.

Complete scilence covered the room. "You're boring." Amber said. "Wait if we want this to work, we're gonna have to be I dunno nice to each other." Charlie said. "How bout, no!" Amber said leaving to sit on the couch. "What are you doing?" Charlie asked. "Putting in a movie." Amber said. " I was watchin something!" Charlie said. "Not anymore!" Amber said, "I'm watching Troy, live with yourself." Amber continued, " That Orlando dude is hott." "Oh God." Charlie sighed.

"You know what we'll be friends, fine!" Amber said, "Happy?" "I guess." Charlie said, "Can I sit next to you?" "Whatever." Amber said. Charlie went over and sat next to Amber on the red puffy couch. "Oh this is the part where.." Amber said. "He cuts his shoulder." Charlie finished. They started to laugh and looked at each other and frowned and paid more attention to the movie. "I'm gonna make some popcorn." Amber said. "Can I have some?" Charlie asked staring at the TV screen. "Sure." Amber said.

* * *

Short whatever. Did you likey? I hope! plz review i beg of you! Whoever reviews getsa Jude Law plush toy!! I already have seven. lol. PLZ R&R!!!!!!!!!!! ROK ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Signing off! Rok on always and review!! pz out!!

-Charlie's PunkDrugAngel


End file.
